vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Urouge
Summary Urouge, also known as Mad Monk, is a pirate who hails from a sky island and is the captain of the Fallen Monk Pirates. He is one of twelve pirates who are referred to as the "Worst Generation " (formerly known as the "Eleven Supernovas"). and prior to the two-year timeskip had a bounty of 108,000,000. His current whereabouts are unknown, but was last seen on a sky island patched up during the Dressrosa arc. As one of the Eleven Supernovas, Urouge is a powerful pirate, having traversed the Grand Line and reaching the halfway point. He has been shown strong enough to face a fellow Supernova as fast and agile as Killer in a fight (without increasing his muscle mass) before having their fight interrupted by X Drake. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, At least High 7-C | Unknown, Likely High 7-A Name: Urouge , epithet: "The Mad Monk" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 45 (Pre-Timeskip) | 47 (Post-Timeskip) Classification: Human, Captain of the Fallen Monk Pirates, Devil Fruit User, Supernova Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reactive Power Level (Capable of transforming damage taken into strength via his Devil Fruit), Body Control (His body mass increases with the use of his Devil Fruit), Large Size (Type 0; with Devil Fruit powers). Attack Potency: Unknown at base, at least Large Town level with Devil Fruit powers (Contended with a Pacifista and made it bleed with his attacks) | Unknown, likely Large Mountain level+ (Beat one of the Sweet Commanders of Big Mom who are only second to her in power, but was beaten by Cracker the conditions remain unknown on how it went) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | At least Massively Hypersonic+, possibly higher Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown at base, at least Large Town Class with Devil Fruit powers | Unknown, likely Large Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Large Town level (Took hits from a Pacifista) | Unknown, likely Large Mountain level+ (Survived an encounter with Cracker and defeated another Sweet Commander) Stamina: High (He has a high level of physical power, allowing him to even alter the size of his body with ease. He can shrug off hits that pierce his body) Range: Up to extended melee range. Higher with his pillar. Standard Equipment: Pillar Intelligence: Average and accomplished and battle hardened fighter Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit users weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Urouge ate a Devil Fruit that allows him to convert damage inflicted onto him into his strength, to the point that even his size can increase. Using this ability he was able to exceed a Pacificta's body size and actually damage its body with punches, although he was still vulnerable to their lasers. * Inga Zarashi (因果晒し, Inga Zarashi, literally meaning "Karma Exposure"): After transforming to his gigantic, muscular size, Urouge punches his target multiple times with immense force. This was first seen used against a Pacifista. This is called Karmic Punishment in the Viz Manga and Karma Exposure in the FUNimation subs. Key: Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip Gallery Ma_d._monk_urouge_by_bodskih-dbx2jcb.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Pirates Category:Sailors Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Brawlers